


Thank you, beautiful

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Fine leave me to die. No! Wait! I was being dramatic please help me au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirty Sousa, Gay nerds basically, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, another ambiguous au by me, idk man, more dumb nicknames by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I saw a post on tumblr that said "Thompson is always the flirty one in JackDaniels fics, I want a flirty Sousa and also a suggestion for a "Fine leave me to die. No! Wait! I was being dramatic please help me" au so this happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, beautiful

Thompson was minding his own business and walking home from work. There wasn’t many people on the sidewalk, but there never was. Also, it was -2 degrees and icy and anyone with a brain would have taken the bus or driven to work. Thompson was convinced it had dropped 30 degrees since he walked to work, but there was nothing he could do now.  
That’s when he saw him. A man walking in front of him, that Thompson just caught up with because the man was walking so slow. Thompson’s first observation of the man was that he had a very nice butt. Thompson was trying to get a better look at his face when the man dramatically collapsed on the ground. This wasn’t as shocking as it should have been because Thompson was about to warn the man about the ice he was about to walk on. The man tried to struggle onto his feet, but seemed to give up and went limp on the ground. Thompson walked over to the man and looked at him. He had sparkling brown eyes, which, in Thompson’s opinion, were seriously underrated, and short, neat brown hair. He tried to get up again and failed again.  
“Need help?” Thompson asked.  
“No, I love lying here on the ice,” he said. Thompson started laughing.  
“Hey, just for that I’m not helping you up,” Thompson said.  
“Fine, leave me to die,” he said dramatically. Thompson started walking away. “No! Wait! I was just being dramatic please actually help me."  
“Alright,” Thompson said, pulling the man onto his feet.  
“Thank-,” the man paused and stared at Thompson, blatantly checking him out. This, for some reason, made Thompson incredibly uncomfortable and insecure. After the man’s thorough evaluation he said, “Thank you, beautiful.”  
Thompson did not blush because he is a man and does not feel the need to blush or become flustered when attractive men call him beautiful. The sentence above is a complete lie because Thompson is very gay and very easily embarrassed.  
“No need to get flustered, I’m just a man,” he said. Just a man with a fantastic ass and pretty eyes and flirting skills, Thompson thought.  
“Whose name is….” he prompted.  
“Daniel Sousa’s the name but you can call me tonight,” Daniel said. Did he just flirt with a pun? This was Jack’s kind of guy.  
“That was a horrible pun,” Thompson said in response to the clever pun.  
"Oh is it?" Sousa asked, "what's your name, blondie?"  
"Jack Thompson, but you can call me tonight", Jack said, mocking Daniel's tone.  
"Are you making fun of my well thought out and creative pick up line?"  
"'Well thought out' please, I've heard that one before," he said.  
"Sorry about that sunshine. I'm sure I could come up with some just for you," sousa practically growled. Suddenly, Thompson remembered that he hadn't had a boyfriend in six month and hadn't had sex since then, and honestly it was high time he got laid.  
"Sunshine?" Thompson decided to say.  
"Yeah. Sunshine. Blondie. Blue eyes. Like my nicknames, red?"  
"I don't have red hair," stated Thompson.  
"Yeah but your face is." Thompson blushed more. They stared at each other for a few seconds, blue eyes on brown. Daniel leaned in so close that Jack could smell his cologne. "If it weren't so slippery I would have you right now on the ice," he said, hot breath on Jack's face. Yup, Jack was definitely getting laid. "But my bed's not quite as slippery," Daniel winked. Thompson nodded quickly. Sousa grabbed his hand and walked him to his apartment, about a block away. Mission accomplished was the only thought Thompson could manage.


End file.
